<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celebrate the Day with Me by LittleLonnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219175">Celebrate the Day with Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLonnie/pseuds/LittleLonnie'>LittleLonnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Celebrations, Evak - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Traditions, national day celebration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLonnie/pseuds/LittleLonnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one-shot of Isak and Even celebrate Norway's national day together (May 17th) in Oslo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eva Kviig Mohn/Jonas Noah Vasquez, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Celebrate the Day with Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a little one shot I wanted to write the day before the national day because... fluff? I don't know, why not? It's harmless fluff with some traditional things we celebrate Norway's national day with which involves fancy clothes, endless of people in the capital (personal experience there, those crowds are no joke), food food food and more food and ice cream... and... Yeah. Painful shoes.<br/>Of course it is Corona times so our celebration this year wont be the same, but we'll be celebrating more carefully of course.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“This is too much,” Isak complained. Moving an inch forward in a minute. He had been smack in the middle of Oslo during May 17th plenty of times through his life, and yet he came back every year. Yet he never got over how so many people could fit into Karl John at once. So it was no joke that he or Even could move forward one inch at the time. Shuffling on the side trying to push past people that either stood still watching the children’s parade or those who tried to move in the opposite direction.</p><p>“It’s one time of the year, Isak. Just think about the food later,” Even tried to encourage. Tugging on his hand as he pushed past him to lead the way. If they let go of each others hands now it could go two ways. They would loose each other in the massive crowd. Or the more likely one. Since they weren’t moving much the worst case scenario would be a few strangers between them who they’d be likely to see over anyway since both boys were on the taller side of things.</p><p>“Bløtkake… Hotdogs… Hamburgers… Beer…” Isak started to mumble to himself until his face was planted into the back of Even’s shoulder as a result of yet another stand still, finding himself quite satisfied with this one,</p><p>“How do you still smell so good when everyone else smells of sweat and too much perfume?” Isak asked and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“It’s a gift,” Even grinned over his shoulder.</p><p>It took four hours, three beers, two ice cream and twenty-eight hugs later before Isak found himself on the tram up to Holmenkollen with Even, Jonas, Eva, Magnus and Mahdi. As expected the tram started out cramped, but since they were going far up there weren’t so many left by the time they got off. By the time they reached their destination for their celebration at the Scandic Hotel, Eva was complaining that her feet was killing her. Bunad shoes were rarely comfortable according to her and to be honest Isak was starting to learn that the hard way too. This being the first year he wore his own male bunad. So anyway Jonas tried to carry her on his back for a while, but it being uphill made that a defeat before it even started.</p><p>It wasn’t until they were seated at a long table outside with a view of the city that Isak could finally sit back and relax a bit. Stomach full of a delicious hamburger, another beer and making room for some cake later. </p><p>“You look hot,” he leaned over and stole a kiss from Even that tasted of hot dog and ketchup. Unlike Isak, Even didn’t have a bunad, but was dressed up in fitted pants, loose, sexy shirt and a long-ish coat with a traditional national day ribbon on his chest. So yes, he looked hot as fuck. </p><p>“You look handsome. The bunad and scruff on you is such a good combo,” Even smiled and lifted a hand to brush his fingers along his cheek. They shared a few kisses before Isak grabbed his boyfriend’s hand so they could leave the table to have some alone time.</p><p>“Thank you for inviting me to this. It’s one hell of a place to celebrate the national day,” Isak grinned, arm slung around Even’s waist as they found a bench to admire Oslo fjorden and the city below.</p><p>“I was invited here by my parents, Isak. You’re automatically invited,” Even chuckled, smiling a little when Isak’s hand rested on his thigh. They shared another kiss that developed into something deeper. Even’s lips catching Isak’s top lip and it ended like it usually did with their noses brushing. </p><p>“Happy birthday,” Even whispered, causing Isak to wrinkle his nose.</p><p>“I’ve always found it so weird when people tell each other happy birthday. It’s our country’s day. Not ours,” Isak rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Fine,” Even smirked and directed his eyes to the view,</p><p>“Happy birthday, Norway!” he whisper-yelled, laughing when Isak nudged him in the side to cut it out,</p><p>“I don’t make the rules, Isak,” Even defended before being effectively silenced by Isak’s lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>